marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Danielle Cage (Earth-15061)
| Relatives = Luke Cage (father, deceased); Jessica Jones (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-15061 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Alan Davis | First = Avengers: Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 | Quotation = See, my dad was an unbreakable man named Luke Cage. And my mom? Jessica Jones? She was even tougher. And I got their powers. So I don't just throw the shield-- I am the shield! | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Avengers: Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = In the year 20XX, Danielle Cage had become Captain America, having inherited the powers of both of her parents, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. She was also a member of the A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. Initiative. Ultron Forever One day during one of Manhattan's periodical floodings, the Golden Skull and his henchmen took advantage of the situation and stole several tanks of helium. Captain America confronted them, and easily took down the Skull's two henchmen. However, before she could knockout the villain, she was mysteriously surrounded and swallowed by a rectangle of energy. She was transported to a future universe, four hundred years into the future, along with other heroes from other periods of time, a Jim Rhodes early into his career as Iron Man, a Thor Odinson cursed with immortality, the Thor who had temporarily supplanted the original, a Hulk a few months into having become a monster, and a Black Widow and Vision from a period of time during which Danielle was a baby. They had been summoned by Doctor Doom, who enlisted them to fight the threat of the All-Father Ultron, who had enslaved what remained of humanity. Captain America, Black Widow and Hulk infiltrated the maintenance hub of Ultron's network, in order to take it down, but they ended up being detected. They were distracted fighting Ultron's forces for so long the network hub ended up transferring to a backup. At the same time, two other teams fulfilled their objectives, one destroyed Ultron and another the factory of his sentries. When all of the heroes returned to Doom's base, Black Widow realized it featured technology similar to Ultron, and then realized his true plan. Doom had already compromised Ultron's network, and the failure of Captain America, Black Widow and Hulk's mission was expected, so with when the network was transferred to its backup, it fell in Doom's control instead . With full control over Ultron's reign, Doom sent his former allies back into their respective times, but the two Thors overpowered it with their Mjolnirs' ability to open portals, and escaped its reach. The heroes escaped to Asgardia, but Doom's new robotic army caught up with them. With the help of Vision, Captain America took over one of Doom's ship and used it against others. With the arrival of reinforcements for Doom's forces, the heroes only managed to turn the tide of the battle when the Asgardians were freed from imprisonment by Iron Man, but Doom's army remained endless. Vision convinced the other heroes to teleport to Doom's base, where the synthezoid revealed the true nature of Doctor Doom, that he was actually the Doombot who had been a former Avenger, controled by a prime directive after the original Doom had died. Vision managed to convince Doombot to override the tyranic program controlling him, freeing humanity and ultimately helping humans grow in harmony and peace. Danielle was returned back to her time, and finished dealing with the Golden Skull. After knocking down the villain, and brought him to her fellow Avengers. U.S.Avengers Some time later, Captain America confonted the Golden Skull again, when the villain broke into the ruins of the Latverian Embassy to get his hands on one of the world's last working time machines. When the villain escaped to an alternate timeline set in the past, she followed him, and sought the help of Bobby da Costa, leader of the U.S.Avengers. Captain America debriefed the heroes on the Golden Skull and his arrival to this time. While the heroes attended a high-class gala whose attendants, some of the wealthiest businesspeople in the world, Roberto believed were potential targets of the Golden Skull, Captain America remained on alert, later sweeping the area of the hotel where the event was being held, looking for the villain's potential base of operations. Danielle's attention was caught by the half-built All-In Casino, which proved to be the Golden Skull's most likely base of operations after further investigation. Captain America broke into the casino and was met with resistance in the form of the Golden Skull's army of robot pirates. Dani was later backed-up by the U.S.Avengers, and the Golden Skull was finally defeated. Once the villain was secured, Captain America returned with him to her time. Moridun The Avengers faced the near-destruction of their universe when the evil wizard Moridun revealed to have taken control of Demiurge's mind and body. Captain America and some of the surviving Avengers took advantage of hole opened in the timespace of the past and traveled there in order to stop Moridun from taking control of Demiurge in the first place. After arriving to the Avengers Island of the New Avengers, Captain America explained the situation to the local heroes. The Demiurge from this time arrived and confronted the future Avengers, due to being under the influence of Moridun, leading to a fight between the two Avengers teams. Hulkling was able to reach out to Demiurge in his mindspace, prompting the young hero to fight against Moridun's control and ultimately expel the evil wizard from his mind. Demiurge's victory over Moridun caused a temporal divergence that sent the future Avengers back to the future, albeit a peaceful one. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of both Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Captain America's Shield: A voice-commanded drone which is a replica of the original Captain America's shield. It was melted by Moridun during the Avengers' adventure in the past. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cage Family